Lie, Listen and Love
by nicolehough
Summary: This is a story, which plot I dont even know yet, tell me if you have any ideas. R&R please
1. Temptation

The summer was nearing an end, and the golden trio was visiting Diagon Alley to pick up their school things. They were there, and got most of their things. They were all eating ice cream out side the ice cream shop.

"Hey Harry, I think that we should go chech out all the stuff at-" Ron started, but Hermione cut in.

"Yes, go on, I know that you guys are dying to go and check out the new Quidditch stuff. Besides, I doubt that you would want to go to Flourish and Blots to look at some books"

She looked up from her what was just very amusing icecream that was melting in the heat of the summer sun to see that they already left."Guys..."

As she walked into the book store, she thought that she was just going to do some browsing, not find something that she would want to own permanently.

She was waking through some of the back isles of the shop when she got the feeling that she was being watched. she looked all around her and found nobody.

She walked up to a particularily dusty shelf, covered in books. They were all seccond hand books and she decided that she would like to get a new one for an interesting read. She saw titles such as _Taming the Wild Beast Within_ and _Temptation: A Guide to Find Your True Love._

She had been feeling lonely lately so she picked it up. She looked on the inside cover to see who the previous owner was, and saw no other name than Lucius Malfoy.

"Looks like we have a lonesome mudblood over here" said a cold voice.


	2. Everything

It was none other than Draco Malfoy. In the flesh and blood.

"It's amaxing how the ice in your veins can pump without a heart" said Hermione in a vioce that was just as cool.

"oh, I see that the Mudblood is trying to get dirty." He said as he stepped forward and smirked. "Though, your dirty blood is prety nasty as it is."

By this time Draco was close enough that Hermione could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Doesn't seem like you mind it." she said trying to back away a bit, but not wanting to get too far. "I found this book. It seems like it belonged to your father once upon a time." She heald up the book and flashed the title. It seemed like his smirk vanished imediately.

"So it does." His smirk was returning and he said. "But it also looks like we have a horny mudblood here."

He pressed his hips into hers and she squirmed under the pressure. It wasnt from pain, or her being uncomfortable with him. It was the fact that there was a very uncomfortable bookshelf behind her.

"Whats it to you?" she asked trying not to sound like she was enjoying what was happening.

He picked her up by her waist and walked over to a wall after he realised that the bookshelf was bothering her. He gently set her down.

"It's everything" He bent in to kiss her, seeing as she was a full six inches shorter than he was.

She dropped the book and then she knew that it was going to be over.

"OW! You little!" he screamed after the book landed hard on his foot.


	3. Obvious

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She bent down to pick up the book , but as she was standing up, she heard curses being yelled.

She spun around to see that Harry and Ron were there with their wands out. They shouted curses at Malfoy and he almost instantly fell to the ground.

"Ronald Weasly! Harry Potter! What the hell do you think you just did?" Hemione asked.

"We just saved your neck Hermione, he was about to attack you." Ron said trying to sound proud of himself.

Hermione thought to herself and didn't want her two best friends to know what she was about to do. "well in that case, thank you."

Harry approached her and pulled her into a friendly hug and noticed that she was holding a book. "What book is that?"

"Oh! This?" she asked holding up the book. Harry nodded, and took it from her to read the title.

"Why do you have this book Hermione?" he asked a smile appearing on his lips

"Oh, it's not mine... umm...umm... Malfoy had it." she said thinking of the first thing that came to her mind. "It was his fathers too, if you don't believe me, look in the cover"

"Man, this is awesome, I wonder when Lucius owned it, mabey when he was a teen" Ron said excitedly. "Mabey he used it to find out that Narcissa was his true love?"

"Somehow I doubt that Ron" Harry said in a stating-the-obvious voice.

"Look, the ferret is stirring"said Ron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **

Thanks to all my reviewers very much:P.

Quill in Hand- I would make them longer, but then i realise that I lose interest in writing, so I am just going to make them short lil chapters.

De Nile- Im trying to make this not sound rude, but this is not the plot that you think it is. I want it to be different from all the other stories that I have read.

**Ame- thanks for the review:P**

**Cecikun- Yah, i know that it is something that he wouldn't do, but I duno... just felt like putting it in there. The icecream thing is a long story, i was at my friends house eating icecream once and i just sat there and watched it melt... I know ... its wierd... the way that I wat icecream is wierd too, but that is a different story. **

And I almost forgot about this thing... not mine... JK Rowling wrote about the characters and the places, I own nothing, just write this for fun.


	4. Voldemort

"we should get out of here before he wakes up." Hermione said and then she looked at Ron and Harry's faces that were just asking why. "He might call for his dad to come and then he might bring a few friends."

"That would be bloody great! We could show them that he used to own that book."Ron said dumbly.

"No, I'd rather leave then hang around and have tea with a few of Voldemort's supporters."said Harry, watching the other 2 shudder at the sound of his name. As he began to walk, he said"When will you two start to say his name on a regular basis? Sure you may have said it once or twice Hermione, but Ron I don't think that I have ever heard you say it."

"The reason that I don't say it is because I have reason to fear him, my family is known as the pureblood tratiors, and we don't ever support him, well you-know-who. I also dont have the brains of Hermione," he smiled at her and then continued "or your powers Harry, so that is a good reason."

"But you will keep on fearing him if you dont say his real name." said Hermione

"Fine. Tom." Ron said trying to sound smart.

"Well dont we have a smart ass here. I think that you should say Voldemort."Harry said.

"I haven't heard Hermione say it yet." Ron said

"Voldemort." she said plainly.

"But- um- yea. I don't want to say it." Ron said as he put on a puppy face.

"I guarentee that you will be saying it before Christmas Day." Said Harry in a positive voice.

"Think what you want. I will be saying it... um... never."

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron they saw that there were a few of their school friends staying there too.

"Hey Luna." Harry said "Hey Neville"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not too much happened in this chaper, so yah... it was a lil point less but i may make it relevant in future chapters. What you think?¿**


End file.
